


My Treasure

by miss_xip



Series: HiJack Shorts [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Death, Deathfic, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Sadness, Sassy, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, True Love, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: HiJack AU based on Maya's breakdown when her boyfriend, Cam, committed suicide. (Degrassi.)In this case, Jackie's breakdown when Jamie is moved to do the same.No prior knowledge of Degrassi needed. I know nothing about Degrassi except the 40 second scene I saw in a YouTube video.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	My Treasure

"You are 14 years old," Tiana, his adoptive mother, chastises him.

Jackie scoffs. "Wow, brand new information."

"Enough of this talk, Jack," North says. The man came into their lives about two years after Jack had been adopted by Tiana. He was seven when that happened. "Why don't you tell us what is going on with you and boy?"

"Hiccup is nice and makes me feel _good_ about myself. Why is this such a big deal, anyway?!"

Tiana walks over to him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Honey, you're scaring us."

"Scaring you?" He scoffs, backing away. "Why?"

"Ya barely know the bloke!" His adopted brother, Aster, shouts. "He could be some stalker or creeper. Jackie, he's 17 years old. Guys that old just want in ya pants!"

"Oh, you would know," Jackie says, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! I would!" He shouts. "I'm 18 myself, Jackie. I know how guys my age think! And, my god, Jackie..."

"Aster--!" Tiana warns him.

" _Ya_ _can't_ _replace_ _Jamie_."

Jackie's eyes widen, and he steps back as though physically struck. He looks to the floor. "Wh..."

"What was that, Jack?" North asks, not able to hear the whisper.

"WHY NOT?!" He shouts, tears coming from his eyes as he balls up his fists.

Silence ensues around the room.

"He... Jamie broke up with me by... by _killing_ himself," his voice breaks.

Aster feels his heart shatter a little.

Jackie curls in on himself, his arms wrapping tightly around his body. "I HATE HIM!" He yells, "I HATE HIM!"

"Jack--"

"I feel like I'm never going to be happy again! And, and everyday it just gets worse and worse! I can't miss him anymore! And... I don't want to..." he falls to the floor, onto his knees.

A soft cry echoes in the pregnant silence.

"H-He... I'm the reason he's dead..."

*

Little did Jackie know, he had accidentally somehow dialed Hiccup during that conversation.

Hiccup wanted to be offended about Jackie's family thinking he only wanted to have sex with him-- and not that he didn't, but he wasn't one to sleep and ditch-- though all of his feelings dissipated when Jackie broke down crying.

He wanted to protect Jackie from here on out.

"Mom?" Hiccup called, heading down the stairs to find his mother.

She knew about Jamie Bennett, he was sure. He knew some, but not enough.

If he was going to comfort Jackie, he had to know what happened.

"Down here, Hiccup," his mother, Valka, calls from the kitchen.

"Hey, um, I have a strange question..."

She sets down her pan and looks at him, eyebrow raised. "Alright then?"

"What ever happened to James Bennett? You know, that 15 year old who committed suicide about two months ago?"

Her brows crinkle in confusion. "May I ask what the sudden interest is for?"

"W-Well..." he awkwardly leans down and picks up his cat, Toothless, petting him. "I'm sorta dating Jackie Overland, who was dating him when... _that_ happened."

"Oh," she says, surprised. " _Oh_. That poor boy... yes, um... I heard a few things from James' mother. Apparently, for dating Jack, almost all of his friends suddenly just ditched him. Poor boy, he loved Jack. He did. But, when he went to school, his so-called friends absolutely tormented him. He still had two of his friends, but even they still made jokes about him and Jack and were relentless. It just... threw him over the edge, I guess."

Hiccup sighs. _So that's what Jackie meant when he said he was the reason Jamie was dead.._.

"Hm? What was that?" His mother asks.

"Oh, um, nothing." He hadn't realized he said that out loud. "I was just-- thanks, Mom," he presses a kiss to her cheek, setting down Toothless and moves to leave.

"Hey, Hic?" She calls after him.

"Yeah, Mom?" He asks her.

She stirs the soup a few times before looking over at him. "That poor boy-- Jackie, I love your nickname for him-- has been through so much. Please treasure him, okay?"

He nods. "I plan on it."

*

Jackie got a text from Hiccup later that evening, saying that he wanted to talk.

Instantly on edge, he said he could meet, albeit a little nervously.

So now he's waiting in the park for his boyfriend at 10 PM in the cold snow.

"Jackie, there you are!" Hiccup calls, running over to him and wrapping him in a big hug.

"Hiccup, what's wrong? Are you okay? Why couldn't you just text me?" He pouts cutely.

The green eyed male chuckles, taking Jackie's hand in his. "I'm fine, I just really wanted to see you tonight."

"You did?" He asks, blue eyes wide.

"Yeah."

Jackie blushes and smiles. "O-Oh."

"Why, were you worried?" A small nod is all he gets in response. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"Next time just say _I_ _want_ _to_ _see_ _you_ ," Jackie sticks out his tongue at Hiccup.

Hiccup smiles. "Yes, ma'am."

They continue walking, and eventually stop for hot chocolate.

The older of the two pays, of course. Rather happily, might he add.

They drank, talked, and walked, more than content with each other's presence.

Hiccup was just excited for Jackie to get to the bottom of his drink, which was getting close...

"And then," Jackie takes one last, long sip of his cocoa before continuing, "Aster's room was _covered_ in snow!"

They laughed.

Jack spun his cup around in his hand, surprised to hear a sound.

He takes off the lid to find a ring in the bottom of the drink.

Jackie almost drops the cup. "Oh, my god--!"

Hiccup chuckles, taking the ring out. "Jackie Overland, don't worry-- I'm not proposing." Jack still seemed too shocked to understand. "I bought this ring for you, and another for me," he pulls his own out of his pocket. "I know about Jamie Bennett, and I know how much his actions hurt you. Listen to me when I tell you this: I love you. I do. I love your laugh and quirky sense of humor, your love for children and cookies and snow and fun... And, I wanted to make you a promise here today." He tips Jackie's head up so they look at each other. "I know I'm not Jamie. I'll never be Jamie. And I can't guarantee that we'll always be dating. But here's what I promise you..."

"Oh, my god--" Jackie whispers again, though this is with a whole mixture of emotions, Hiccup can tell.

"I'll tell you if I'm hurt or depressed, I'll share my feelings with you. I'll be your friend, and I'll be your shoulder to cry on, if you want or need it." He presses a kiss to Jackie's forehead. "I'll try to always treasure you."

Those blue eyes overflow with tears as Jackie suddenly throws himself into Hiccup's arms and openly weeps.

The crying continues on for a few minutes as Hiccup slides the ring through a chain and hooks the chain around Jackie's neck.

They kiss.

"That was... different... than I expected," Jackie admits once Hiccup had walked him home.

"A good different, I hope," Hiccup laughs.

Jackie blushes. "Yes, a good different. Thank you, Hiccup." He squeezes his boyfriend's hands. 

"I love you, Jackie," Hiccup says loudly as Jack goes to enter his home.

Jackie blushes, glancing inside to where Tiana sits, a wide smile on her face. "...y-you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. Kudos. Bookmark. Subscribe! <3


End file.
